Forbidden Things Are The Best
by ennienni
Summary: All the others have gone hunting except two of the Cullens. What happends when there is no one to look after them? Are these two mates or siblings? / LEMONS!


**A/N**: I'm from Finland so English is not my native language. I felt like trying something different, so I wrote this fic. It's a one-shot and I don't normally write this stuff. R&R please!

**SADLY, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

I heard a light knock on the door and quickly looked at my watch. It was 9:30 p.m. and I knew who was behind the door, even if I hadn't recognized her from the light footsteps or her awesome flowery smell.

"Come in," I said while returning to reality. She walked in and looked gorgeous - like she always does. I got up and walked towards her. I gave her quick - but passionate - kiss and walked to close the door. Not that I needed to but I just wanted to.

There was no one in the house besides us because everyone else had gone hunting. So it was just me and her, all by ourselves. Can't complain.

I walked to her and pulled her close to me, her back against my chest. She sighed in satisfaction when our bodies connected and pressed tightly against me. I started kissing her neck and traced her jaw line until she turned her head and our lips pressed against each others'.

She turned her whole body to face mine, never breaking the kiss. I let my hands wander down her back along spine until I reached her ass. I cupped it in my hands for a moment and then let my hands wander down until I reached the hem of her dress.

Then I focused my attention elsewhere, leaving my hands where they were. I loved how her lips felt on mine, so soft, yet so hard and demanding. Suddenly she got my attention by snapping my lower lip. I ran my tongue along her lower lip and she parted her lips allowing my tongue an entrance to her mouth.

I started examining her mouth with my tongue like many times before. Then it was her time to do the same.

We started walking towards my huge bed, never breaking the kiss. On the way I kicked my shoes off. When we reached the bed she laid down on her back and I was on top of her.

She started to move her hands and open my belt. Before I noticed, my jeans were going down on my legs and I helped her by kicking then off.

I was glad she wore a dress. I took the dress' hem and pulled the dress quickly over her head. After that I started giving open mouth kisses along her jaw line to her neck and collarbone. From there I went to her collarbone.

"Your bra is on my way," I said and opened the clip behind her back. She arched her back so it would be easier for me to open the clip.

Then I slowly - just to annoy her - took the straps of her bra and started sliding them down. I caused her to shiver when I touched her skin with my fingers. When I had pulled her bra off and had them off of her arms, I threw them behind me.

I was enjoying this - like I always do. Now I knew that we were going to have lots of fun - after all we had years and years of practice - so I was in better control of myself.

She reminded me that se existed - like I could forget that - by pulling my mouth to hers. Our passionate kiss breaked just for one second when she pulled my shirt over my head and then we were back on action.

We both had only our bottoms on and I decided it was time to move forward so I placed my mouth over her nipple and started sucking. At the same time I ripped her soaking pants off.

I teased her a little by tracking my fingertips on her wet pussy and lightly touching her clit before sliding one finger in and out, sucking her nipple in same pace. I heard her moans and decided to give her more satisfaction.

I bite the head of her nipple and licked it before taking her right nipple in my mouth. Then I put another finger into her and started pumping faster.

She grabbed my hair into her hands and pressed my head against her nipple. I could tell she was close to an orgasm so I started pumping her with three fingers and the pace was growing faster and faster.

Here moans were really loud and when I started rubbing her clit with my thumb and sucked her nipple really hard, she couldn't resist it any longer and came. Her wet juice was all over my hand so I pulled my fingers off of her and licked them - except thumb. I gave her my thumb and she eagerly took it in her mouth and suddenly her tongue was all over my thumb.

I pulled my thumb off of her mouth and she let it go with a big pop. Then I kissed her and we both tasted her from each others lips.

"Hey there big boy, my time to return the favor," she purred and I knew she was going to greet the little me.

She rolled us over so that she was on top and started grinding her hips against mine. Then she kissed me and rubbed my package with her hand, and I was starting to get frustrated. I had had enough this teasing, I wanted her to do something, right now!

"Let's go back to the business, shall we?" I said after breaking our kiss. She was as eager as I was and soon I noticed my boxers flying to the other side of the room - not in one part though.

She kneeled between my legs and took my cock in one of those tiny hands of hers. She started slowly pumping her hand up and down my cock. She quickly put her mouth to my cock instead of her hand.

At first she licked the head of my cock and teased me. She caused me to moan and "Please," was all I could say. She did as I asked and then slowly slid my whole length - and that's a lot may I say! - in her mouth. Thank god vampires don't have gagging reflex. So she was able to slid my whole length and oh god, I can't tell how good it felt! I'm never going to get tired of that feeling.

She slowly started taking me off of her mouth. She released me with a big pop, guess she likes it. She looked me into my eyes and slowly started taking me into her mouth again. Then she started pumping, just like I had pumped her earlier.

I felt the pressure grow inside of me so I took her in my arms and kissed her. At the same time I slid inside of her. She was still on top of me so she started grinding her hips against mine. I noticed that now I was able to have whole new angles inside of her.

I still wanted it in the old-fashioned style too, so I rolled us over to be on top of her. I started sliding in and out of her and the pace was increasing with every thrust. I moved my right hand so I could rub her clit and that made it. Her walls started clenching over my length and next I came into her.

We rode the orgasm together and I just laid on top of her for a moment. I know she was high too and started slowly coming back down.

Nothing in this world is better than this. I can't even compare this to sex with my mate, this is way better! And I know that the best sex she has is with me. How lucky I am to have her to fuck when I need and vice versa.

I know my feelings aren't inappropriate and so aren't hers. But we just can't leave our mates. This is better this way, occasional - or should I just say very regular - sex and then our weekday lives, separately. But I still know how I feel and don't regret it, in fact I know that it's fucking good to feel this way!

"God I love you Bella."

"As I love you Emmett."

And so the round two began.


End file.
